Shinobi's Intent: Into the Depths
by rldragon
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha a somewhat changed young man, in skills and mind. With turmoil in both his homeland and the world increasing, and battle with Akatsuki looming ahead, Naruto will learn much more about the shinobi world than he ever wanted to know.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

The cool wind tore through the trees that were situated on the both sides of the narrow road, or more thruthfully the dirt path that had small rocks scattered occasionaly here and there, making the leaves of the surrounding forest rustle. The wind only added to the cold that permeated the air, bringing an even greater desire for the travelers to hurry to their destination. The sun shined high in the sky, without actually warming the temperature, which carried its usual chill for this part so far to the north-west of Hi no Kuni. Especially when one considered the time of the year, the very start of the spring.

The two figures were tall, one however noticeably higher than the other, even with the two twin plain and non-descriptive gray cloacks worn by the two individuals which clung to their bodies. Two hoods hided the majority of their faces, and their boots were making next to no noise.

"How far till that village you spoke of, Jiraiya ?" asked the shorter figure, standing at the height of almost six feet. His voice gave away a male in his youth, but was otherwise strangely muffled.

"I assumed that I had taught you the value of patience, Naruto." Said the other figure, revealing a voice of a man far into his mature years. He was of an unusually great physical stature, with his height being that of six and a half feet.

When his younger compatriot just turned his head and stared blankly at him, the elder male chuckled and replied: "I thought so. Well, some things never change I guess. As for your question, it shouldn't take us more than about thirty minutes to reach it."

Naruto just sighed with relief and said with some measure of cheerfulness :

"I can't wait until I finally hit the bed! Well, a few cups of ramen before going to bed would work as well, but still! Did we have to march for three days without stopping even once? It wasn't you who had to practice form manipulation during the whole time. I haven't felt so tired since that time you decided that I need to 'become one with the water' in order to finally master those water jutsu. And I am still convinced that you tried to kill me that one time!"

Jiraiya snorted.

"Kill you? I will have you know, that method was and is still regarded as one with the most of success in training the young ninja in manipulating water jutsu. Particularly in Kirigakure!"

His retort was met by the strangling noises made by his companion.

Naruto angrily stated: "Kirigakure, as in 'The Bloody Mist' Kirigakure ? No wonder I nearly drowned! They are notorious for having the most brutal body and mind conditioning known to the Shinobi Nations!"

Jiraiya serenely answered: "Well, you didn't drown. And it's not like I would let harm come to my apprentice anyway. Besides, it worked, am I correct? And even if there was a less harsh method of helping you to learn the art of performing water jutsu, I would still choose this one. Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Always remember that, Naruto."

Here the experienced shinobi stayed silent for some time in order to make sure that his student had that firmly inprinted in his memory. When he saw Naruto nod in understanding and confidence, he continued :

"And you need to become strong indeed if you are to survive the trials that await you."

"Yes … I know." said a solemn Naruto.

From there on, they walked in silence …

* * *

Elder Tokugawa Ieyasu was standing next to a small window in a grand and splendid conference chamber. He watched calmly and contemplatively as the outside world was deformed into a mass of howling wind and violently flying sand, results of the raging desert storm that currently held Sunagakure in its iron grip. Five days ago, a great sandstorm suddenly appeared near Sunagakure, howling and tearing apart anything it approached. The very landscape surrounding Sunagakure was reformed, with new dunes emerging and the old dunes turning into flat lands made of sand and rocks. Boulders that would usually serve as landmarks were crushed into small pieces and spread out through the desert. Citiezents of Suna had not seen a sandstorm of this size and strength for over a decade and were watching in morbid fascination from their homes the power of elements at work.Yet, Elder Ieyasu had in his long and productive life seen storms like this, and knew from experience that the storm was nearing its end. The current chaos outside was the last push of the raging elements, the last effort of the forces of Nature before they crumbled.

He suddenly turned around and walked back brisquely towards his seat at the long, finely-crafted table which served as the working space for the Council of Suna. The table was located on the east side of the room and was facing west where a single enormous window was positioned. The window was a simple one, if one dismissed the sheer size of it and the elegant, luxurious and pale yellow silk draperies that were attached to it. It sole purpose was to provide the room with the encompassing and magnificent view of the great part of Sunagakure. It was also one of the reasons why Elder Ieyasu liked this room.

As he joined the rest of his brethren, the Elders, at the table, he threw his glance at the north side of the chamber, where a single, splendid throne-like seat made from a single slab of white marble was facing the grand chamber's entrance at the south of the room. Empty. The magnificent seat, a symbol of power and the show of respect that a Kazekage commanded was empty. Empty as it had been for the last three years, ever since it was discovered that the traitorious Orochimaru had betrayed them and assasinated the Yondaime Kazekage and his elite guards. And during the time it was empty, Sunagakure was slowly but surely losing its remaining power. It was time to rectify that fact. He turned to the rest of the Elders and quickly agreed with them that it was time.

Another of the elders spoke to the four elite shinobi, their whole face hidden behind white cloth multiply folded and wrapped all over their heads, hiding all of their features except the eyes. A special subdivision of Sunagakure's ANBU, they had no official name and were known only as the _'Shredders'_, a name that strangely fitted them, as every one of them carried a blade or a polearm of a sort.

"Tell them that they may enter." said the afore-mentioned Elder gravely.

"Yes." The four shinobi nodded and opened the richly-adorned door that served as the entrance to the chambers.

Elder Tokugawa Ieyasu watched along with the rest of the eleven Elders as the dangerous and experienced jounin veterans of the last Great Shinobi War stepped into the room, along with the young, even now deadly and most promising ninja Suna had to offer accompaniying them.

He smiled as he stood up and welcomed them. It was time for the start of his plan, and to make Sunagakure great again.

* * *

Liked it ? Hated it ? Should I continue ? What should I improve, or do you have any ideas you would like to share with me ? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I kind of forgot to write the disclaimer in the prologue so here it is: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer : I kind of forgot to write the disclaimer in the prologue so here it is: **I don't own Naruto ... sadly.**

Chapter 1

The Red Moon

Silence. Silence, as well as darkness and stillness permeated the huge cave which was the gathering point of Akatsuki, the assembly made of nine S-ranked missing-nin from all over the Elemental continent. However, the silence was dominant. Jagged rocks could be seen by a sharp eye rising up from the ground and pointing upwards. There were holes in the ceiling of the cave, letting in the rays of moonlight. Showing that it was nighttime in the outside world. Due to moonlight, one could see the vague formation of rocks located in the centre of the gargauntuan cave, with the biggest of holes letting in the moolight positioned over the boulders making up the formation. The moon was visible through the large puncture in the roof of the cave.

Suddenly, silence ended, as a strange sound filled the air. The sound was accompanied by blurs appearing in the rock outcropping. The sound, resembling a cross between buzzing of a gigantic insect and downpour of rain, increased as more and more blurs appeared.

The number of emerging blurs stopped at nine, and as the blurs solidified in shape, the sound decreased in volume until it was a mere murmur.

On the rock formation, there was now nine figures standing, each on one of the boulders. Every one of them held a similar shape, their forms constantly changing and rippling. All of them were as black as the fabled ambysses of the Rai no Kuni. The only thing differing between them were their eyes. Eyes mundane or unnatural, ordinary or bizzare.

Soon, a voice broke the near-silence again.

"So, we have gathered again, hmmm." Spoke one of the shorter figures, with teal eyes shining with curiosity. "Wasn't the date of our assembling set for three months from now, hmmm? Eh, Leader-sama ?"

The last words of the figure echoing in the cave.

"Heh, Deidara's right. We were supposed to have time until the start of the summer. Me and the old one aren't even near to finishing our part of the task. So, how about it, oh honored leader? Why did you call us?" this time it was one of the higher figures that asked, his words carrying a biting sarcasm in them when speaking to his comrades. Its purple eyes glowing eerily.

Only the ever-present sound of humming could be heard. Slowly, a figure opened its eyes: "There has been … a mistake … in our calculations." it said with its monochromatic eyes gazing at the others.

"A mistake, Leader-san?" asked the the second-highest figure, a second form, that of his sword, at his side. Its eyes staring straight at the leader of Akatsuki.

"Yes. We were wrong in our estimation. The Red Moon … won't appear … as early as we thought."

"How much have we misjudged?" asked the figure which towered over others, its alien green eyes with black irises looking like from beyond this world.

"One year." Suprisingly, it wasn't the figure labeled as leader that spoke. It was an other figure, its voice feminine. "Or, to be precise, one year and two months."

"Huh? You aren't screwing with us, by any chance ? You fucking 'misjudge' by a whole fucking year!? What the hell?" angrily shouted the figure with purple eyes.

"Konan isn't lieing. It is as she says, about one year from now." Answered him the leader.

"This is unfortunate." said a deep baritone of a hunched figure. "How does this effect our plans?"

"It delays them. As for the other aspects, it remains to be seen." said the Leader of Akatsuki with resignation.

"Do we proceed with information and jutsu gathering?" asked the figure with red eyes, black commas spinning madly in them. As if in contradiction to the crazed eyes, its voice calm and toneless, almost bored.

"Yes. However, there may be later on … some added _objectives_."

"Ooh, care to _enlighten_ us, oh _Leader-sama_?" asked sarcasticaly the figure with purple eyes.

"I grow weary of your mockery, Hidan. Do not _test_ me."

"Heh, I'll stop _testing _you when you prove to me that you are worthy of my respect. Until then, tough luck." said Hidan, only to be assaulted by enormous killing intent pouring out of the monochromatic eyes of the Akatsuki's leader.

Hidan stood quiet for a minute, until he nigh inaudibly muttered :"Fine" then, continued in a much louder voice "Well, that's proof enough … _for now_. Still, I want to know what added objectives you speak of. So, let's hear it."

"They matter not at the moment. I'll inform you if they do become a thing of importance. For now, it is time to continue our work. Farewell until further notice." said the leader and closed his eyes as his form dissappeared.

Soon, the figures dissappeared one by one, the strange noise that accompanied their arrival returning full-force.

After the last form vanished, so did the noise. And then, the cavern was yet again permeated with still and darkness. And silence. Always silence.

* * *

A man and a woman stood in a small clearing in the middle of a huge rainforest, thick canopies, dense undergrowth and ancient and gargantuan trees surrounding them. The rain was drizzling, the sound of it only adding to the cacaphony of other noise in the rainforest. The woman, possesing a cool and detached quality around her, turned to the man and asked:

"You decided not to tell them about Amegakure, after all, Pain-sama?"

The man, tall with spiky orange hair, stared with his monochromathic eyes in the jungle before turning towards his companion and answering evenly:

"It is of no importance to them currently. Nor are our aims there set in stone. All our planning affecting the Shinobi Nation of Ame, is just a reserve in case of unforeseen circumstances."

"A reserve? Somehow, I find that very hard to believe."

"Perhaps I am indeed understating the potential benefits and the magnitude of importance that our plans there posses; yet, for now, they are not even near as important as the gathering and the sealing of the Bijuu. It can barely be called an alternative."

"Why not focus on the both the gathering of the Greater Demons _and_ the _alternative,_ doing so would double our chances."

"As would double our risks, Konan. I did think about it … still, I am at a loss."

He then pointed his gaze at the sky upwards, and watched as the frizzle turned into a fierce downpour.

Konan carefully observed her soul-brother before she said with some cool amusement.

"It seems that you have found your answer, Pain."

Pain turned his eyes towards her, before saying in the same cool amusement with a detached smile on his face.

"So I have, Konan. So I have."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Awaiting those who return

Six months have passed since Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya no Sannin have been supposed to return to Konohagakure from their journey. Yet, they have not returned. Tsunade no Sannin, Godaime of Hokage, was greatly worried. Her surrogate little brother hadn't returned like he was supposed to, and she was becoming more and more determined to order an ANBU platoon or two to seek out her teammate and his apprentice. In truth, Jiraiya _had_ told her in an offhand manner that they might be a little late in returning to Konoha, but she thought that he meant a week, two tops. Not a half of a year! The only reason why she hadn't already sent out the ANBU or the tracker-squads was because she knew that if there was a single person alive that could protect Naruto other than her, it was Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin and the greatest seal master of Konoha alive. Naruto was almost as safe with him as he was safe in Konohagakure itself.

It was very late in the evening, midnight fast approaching. The only ones in the Hokage Tower were the ANBU guards and her apprentice and assistant, Shizune. Tsunade sighed tiredly as she opened a drawer in her desk, and took out a strikingly splendid cooling-fan and a small bottle of Iwa sake. It was very hot, even this late. Hi no Kuni had one of the warmest climates in the world, with long summers and frequent rains. Even now, with the end of the summer and the beginning of the autumn, heat was nigh unbearably. Tsunade particularly despised warm nights such as this one. It wasn't that she was bothered all that much by the heat, she had her ways of dealing with that particular unpleasant effects of the summer being a master healer; it was the mosquitos that she abhorred. Them and the hated itches they caused.

Tsunade slowly stood up from her chair and started to walk nervously around her office, occasionaly taking a swig from her bottle of sake. Although she was loath to admit it, sake from Tsuchi no Kuni was the finest in the world. That fact, pained her greatly. It was ridiculous, such great pain and suffering she got when she thought about it. Or rather, it would be ridiculous if one didn't count several important factors. First being that the two most important people in her life were killed by Iwa shinobi, her younger brother Nawaki and lover Dan. Their deaths, and her inability to save them, turned her to drinking. As far as Tsunade was concerned, it was a cruel joke of the gods that one of the few things that made her forget their deaths was a brew created by their killers and their brethren. Kami, how much she hated those murderous Iwa fucks!

Her thoughts were stopped by the sudden appearance of a chakra source.

"Hokage-sama." abruptly, there was one of the ANBU with a mask of a hawk kneeling before her while holding a thin scroll. Tsunade focused her eyes on the ANBU and asked irately.

"What? I thought that you were told that no one was allowed to interrupt my rest unless it was something very important." after a few seconds of silence, the short-tempered Sannin said in a dangerous voice "Well? Spit it out, and it better be good." she finished her sentence with an ominous threat.

"We were ordered bu the ANBU captains to immediately report to you if any news arrived about Jiraiya-sama and Uzumaki Naruto." the ANBU was suprisingly calm in face of her wrath, although she could sense nervousness that was still evident from his posture.

_That piece of information _certainly caught her attention.

"Speak, then! What news ?"

"A message from Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama." Said the Hawk ANBU before giving the scroll to Tsunade. She took it immediately, before throwing a glance at it and sending away the ANBU.

"Good. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" and with that the ANBU disappeared.

With some trepidation, Tsunade stared at the scroll and noticed a blood seal. She studied it a couple of moments before recognizing the particular seal. She quickly pricked her finger and wiped it on the seal, before opening it determinately. Inside there was a single sentence written in Jiraiya's usual and suprisingly-tidy writing:

"_We will be returning to Konoha very soon, Tsunade-hime."_

Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief, before shooking her head angrily. _'That idiot. He always knows how to make me angry.'_

At least she now knew that they were okay and that they would be returning soon. That was good, now she could properly focus on her duties. She hadn't been at her sharpest several past weeks. And she couldn't afford that, not with being the Hokage. Too much rested on her shoulders. Too many responsibilities and too many lives. With that on her mind, Tsunade put away the sake back in its resting place and returned to devising plans of increasing the fortifications and defenses of Konohagakure.

* * *

Jiraiya liked the autumn. Everything grew, bloomed, matured. It was probably only his opinion; but women looked more beautiful, more attractive and wonderful when it was autumn. One of the greater reasons why he particularly enjoyed if he was honest with himself. But it wasn't only the lovelier part of human race that were so much more appealing to Jiraiya no Sannin in the autumn. It was life itself. People worked harder, had greater fun, made more passionate love during the autumn. Food was abundant during the autumn, flowers and trees were at their greatest, the colors themselves were more vibrant. In addition to all of that, autumn held an another meaning to Jiraiya. All of his male ancestors; from his father to his great-great-great-grandfather, had been born during the months of autumn. And he was no different.

His currents thoughts had been brought on by the boulevard he was walking on. Or rather, the parallel lines of Sakura trees and white irises that graced the boulevard he and his apprentice were trodding on. The magnificent flowers together with the artfully-made pure white marble tiles creating a truly picturesque atmosphere in the Toad Sannin's mind. Just adding to the scene was the brilliant rays of the warm afternoon sun bathing the boulevard with shining lights.

"Hey, Naruto, isn't it something, eh ?" asked Jiraiya his younger companion.

"Well … it is nice." answered Naruto somewhat relaxedly and without much interest.

Jiraiya's face was blank for several moments before he sighed and chuckled.

"You never change, do you, Naruto ? And even if you change a little, you still retain that infuriating behaviour. Here we are, walking in the most beautiful part of grandest city of whole of Hi no Kuni and all you have to say about it is _'it is nice'_?"

"Well … yes!" said Naruto very cheerfully with his once-customary fox-like grin on his face.

"Now you are just messing with me." accused Jiraiya his apprentice in mock-anger.

"Sorry sensei. It is just … well, I can't wait to come back home and all this sightseeing is just delaying that." said an uncharacteristicly somber Naruto.

"Aaah." let out Jiraiya and nodded. "Well, this should cheer you up. After we leave this town, we go towards Konoha full-speed. If my guess is right, by tomorrow morning we will be there."

A big, sincere smile lighted Naruto's face.

"Great." said a serene Naruto as he pointed his stare upwards where the luminous Sun fiercily glowed. Suddenly, he felt an enormous desire to do something extreme.

Jiraiya winced as a shout tore out from suddenly exuberant Naruto's throat. "Well, the sooner we are done with this city, the sooner we head back for Konoha!What are we waiting for, then ? Let's go!"

Jiraiya watched as his student blurred and said tiredly:

"Idiot. He behaves like he is 13 year old again as soon as I mention Konoha. If they see him like this back home, people will think he didn't change at all." said Jiraiya in annoyance, before his expression transformed into one of resignation and slight sorrow.

"They would be wrong. Too bad that he changed as much as he did. Perhaps it would have been better for his heart and soul if he hadn't changed at all." mused Jiraiya with apathy with his eyes closed in concentration.

Cool wind all of a sudden started to blow and sky overhead swapped its brightness with the murky gray, bleak clouds hanging in the sky and threatening with rain. Jiraiya opened his eyes and concluded forlornly : "But then again … if he hadn't changed so much he wouldn't stand a fighting chance of survival."

And with that, Jiraiya vanished after his student, rain falling in his wake.


End file.
